Time Heals All Wounds
by Panthershadow
Summary: Six seasons have passed since the battle with the Dark Forest and RiverClan have long since settled back into their normal lives. Hailwhisker, a young warrior, is content in her life as a mentor and not eager for any change. But when the deputy becomes ill and it is time for Mistystar to choose a new one, it seems even the oldest of wounds will come back to the surface.


_**AN: Here it is. An original Warriors fanfiction by Panthershadow with cats and not wolves. I hope you enjoy it, because I'm having fun creating it. Reviews and constuctive criticism is appreciated greatly. Also, the names are mixture of cannon cats and original characters. They are named using a naming guid that can be found at .com and this story is set about 6 seasons after the Last Hope, so some of the warriors will have died in that finally battle, and many will have been born and made warriors by now, hence the addition of new warriors and moving of some to the Elders den. **_

* * *

Allegiances

**Leader**

Mistystar: Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Reedwhisker- Slender black tom with gray eyes and silver tinged muzzle

**Medicine Cat**

Willowshine: Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Troutclaw- pale gray tabby she cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Hollowpelt

Hailwhisker- Pale gray she-cat with a dappled coat and green eyes.

Apprentice, Heronpaw

Adderheart- molted brown tom with a torn ear and amber eyes

Waspfang- Golden-tabby tom with amber eyes.

Sorrelfur- Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Mossytail- Brown and white she cat

Pebblefoot- molted gray tom with one badly torn ear

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Beetlewhisker- brown and white tabby tom

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Appleface- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Daisyfoot: white she cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Badgerpaw

Loonpelt- black and white she cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Wrenpaw

**Apprentices**

gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes

black-and-white she cat with yellow eye

**Queens**

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat (expecting Mintfur's kits)

Rainflower- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Waspfang's kits, Mothkit, a gray-brown she cat, and Hazelkit, a light brown tom)

Foxpelt: long furred dark ginger she cat with tufted ears and green eyes. (mother to Cloverkit, a white tom with green eyes)

**Elders**

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat, retired early due to injured foot.

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom, blind in one eye, oldest cat in RiverClan

Lizardfoot- long haired brown-and-black tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

* * *

Hailwhisker licked licked her paw, brushing it out over her whiskers as she lay just outside the nursery. Two small kits played before her, rolling around in the dust as they played, dirtying their soft brown fur. She let out a purr of amusement as her sister beside her fussed over her two kits, worrying that they would hurt themselves in play.

"Hazelkit, be careful with your sister. Watch out for that puddle Mothkit!"

"Kits will be kits, Rainflower. You worry over nothing." she meowed, playfully flicking her tail at the young queens ear.

"They are my first litter, that gives me rights to fret over them," she mewed as she turned her attention backed to her tussling kits.

Hailwhisker rolled her eyes at the gray queen, turning her attention to the camp entrance as the boarder patrol returned, "Duskfur never fretted half as much over us and Sorrelfur as kits, and look at us now; Warriors who are a pride to our clan."

Rainflower seem to not hear her as she turned her attention to the returning hunting patrol, "Ah, here comes Waspfang now," she purred as her golden-tabby mate padded towards her and their kits, "perhaps he can entertain them long enough to give me a moments peace."

Hailwhisker nodded in agreement, padded away from the reunited parents, approaching the returning patrol to see if there was any news between the Clans. Her brother, a dark ginger tom, had lead the hunting patrol to the lake by the WindClan border.

"Any problems on the boarder?" She asked her littermate, Sorrelfur, as he dropped a trout onto the prey pile, "Or was the fish far too tempting for you to pay mind to anything else?"

The ginger tom snorted in amusement, "Everything was quiet. Nothing strange to be seen as of yet, though there was a stale scent of dog close to the WindClan Boarder. Reedwhisker is telling Mistystar about it now"

"I think our boarders are safe enough," Hailwhisker agreed with the tom, "Besides, with a Nursery full of kits, I don't think Mistystar will take any chances."

"Speaking of kits, "came a voice from behind, "Mosspelt's kits are 6 moons and in need of a few mentors."

The she-cat turned her gaze to her approaching leader, "Heronkit and Badgerkit are ready to be apprenticed already?"

"Yes, and I think you would do well with Badgerkit, Appleface is sure proof at your mentoring skills, as he is a skilled warrior. Perhaps you can teach your skillful hunting to Badgerkit as well."

Hailwhisker widened her eyes, "Thank you Mistystar. I promise, I'll do the very best to train him to be the best RiverClan deserves."

"I trust your mentoring skills, as Icewing trained you well." reassured the silver she-cat, "when the hunting patrol returns, we'll have the Apprentice Ceremony. Until then, have some freshkill and be among your clanmates. It will be last moments of peace you'll have for the next few moons." she purred humorously.

"Thank you, again, Mistystar." she murmured, excitement at the thought of a new apprentice tingling through her pelt.

"Come on Hailwhisker, I'll share my trout with you," rumbled Sorrelfur around the large fish in his jaws.

Hailwhisker followed her brother to sit beside their littermate and shared the trout between the three of them, as it was plenty large enough. Swiping her tongue around her muzzle, she set to grooming her face and pelt, ewashing away all traces of the meal she had just shared.

"Do you think you can handle Badgerkit? She is awfully rambunctious it seems." Rainflower mewed, curling her tail around her paws.

"Appleface was no different," She meowed, "he was just a excitable as a kit, but calmed as he trained."

"Daisyfoot was worse," grumbled Sorrelfur, "Swift as a fox, but getting her to focus was took up half of her battle training."

Hailwhisker let out a _mrrrow_ of amusement, "Littermates that were almost one and the same."

"Soon enough, it will be your kits turn, Rainflower." remarked Sorrelfur, "your kits are almost 5 moons"

Their dark grey sister look at her two kids fondly, "StarClan let them enjoy their time too. Kit's should be kits as long as possible."

"Just as I said early," the silver she-cat teased.

"Oh, hush." purred Rainflower, "I worry is all."

Hailwhisker opened her mouth to replied, but was cut off by the yowl of Mistystar, "All cat's old enough to catch their prey join me beneath Fallen Log for a Clan meeting!"

Her fur bristled in excitement, knowing it was time for the apprentice ceremony. She rose to her paws, padding over towards the base of the log, sitting beside her mother Duskfur and the deputy, Reedwhisker.

"The time has come for RiverClan to name two new Apprentices. Badgerkit and Heronkit have reached their six moon and it time for them to begin their training."

Mossytail nudged her two kits forward, the two hesitantly walking to stand before their leader, who lept from the log and stood before them.

"Badgerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Badgerpaw. Your mentor will be Hailwhisker. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you"," Mistystar turned her gaze to me, "Hailwhisker**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Icewing, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and a skilled hunter. You will be the mentor of Badgerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Badgerpaw."

"Badgerpaw, Badgerpaw!" cried out the Clan.

Hailwhisker leaned down to the trembling she cat, tounching nose with her, before turning her attention back to her leader.

"Heronkit, you have also reached six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed as well. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Heronpaw. Your mentor will be Dasiyfoot, I hope that learn all you can from her," Mistystar flitted her gaze to the white she-cat as she walked towards the grey-and-white apprentice, a surprised look in her eyes, "Daisyfoot, it is time for your first apprentice. Sorrelfur trained you well and you have shown yourself to be a strong and loyal warrior. Mentor and pass all you can to Heronpaw."

The she-cat nodded, bending over and clumsily bumping noses with her new apprentice, the clan yowling "Heronpaw, Heronpaw!"

"StarClan look down upon these apprentice and light their path!"

"Heronpaw, Badgerpaw!" cheered the clan, Hailwhisker looking down at her apprentice with pride as the she-cat chest puffed out as her nervousness vanished.

The dappled she-cat leaned forward, whispering into the young cat's ears "Go make a nest in the apprentice den, then meet me beside the damp entrance. I'll show you the territories then."

Badgerpaw nodded eagerly, scrambling towards to apprentice den, "Come on Heronpaw! I want our nests to be right next to each other!"

Hailwhisker purred in amusement as she watched the two new apprentices scamper off. Yes, Badgerpaw would be interesting to train.


End file.
